1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a movable consolidating trestle for securing an excavating edge, comprising an endless tread drive and at least four props on a frame, to which is connected at least one cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is of particular importance to secure the excavating edge and this in particular in case of board-and-pillar work. During such a consolidating procedure it is possible that the roof collapses after relieving the roof, and for this reason excavation work must be performed such that the various equipment can be moved into zones being secure and free of material falling in. When removing consolidating trestles for securing the excavating edge, it may sometimes occur that the consolidating trestle is buried under collapsing material and can not easily be saved. In such cases, the consolidating trestle is cleared at its front end and partially also at its sides, whereupon the pressure of the material exerted from above must be reduced to a minimum load by methodically shifting away the material and removing the shifted material. Frequently, the consolidating trestle can only be pulled out by external assistance, for example by using bucket wheel loaders or cutting machines. If a retracted consolidating trestle becomes buried under collapsed material, saving of the trestle is particularly difficult, because the collapsed material also laterally enters the consolidating trestle, so that removal of the consolidating trestle is no more easily possible.